Deliberate
by Ocean of My Existence
Summary: Levi Heichou always knows the perfect ways to get you to stay in bed with him; from trying to seduce you in French to uncharacteristically sweet nose kisses, there is no end to the interesting ways for him to persuade you. But when you finally muster up the courage to go try and visit Hanji and the girls, what he try to do then? [Levi x Reader]


**Title:**** Deliberate**

**Pairings:**** Levi x Reader**

**Rating:**** T**

**Playlist:**** None, but I assure you there will be one-shots that due include songs that could be considered a 'Playlist'**

**Words:**** 1039**

**A/N:**** This one-shot has been sitting in my Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction's folder for forever and I've finally mustered up the courage to post it. The title really says it all since I suck at summaries and didn't feel like writing a very good one. I also apolize if Levi's French is off, I only took the language for about a year. (Which isn't enough to know cheesy love words for Levi to whisper into Reader-chan's ear. *****cough cough***** Foreshadowing for later *****cough cough*****) So I had to get it off of Google *****hides from angry glares* **

**But furthermore, I hope you enjoy one of the many random idea's I have come up with when I go to bed….**

**(I know, I have a perverted mind… Don't judge... I blame it all on Levi Heichou though…*blushes*)**

Deliberate. That was the word that described him.

The way he would purposely run his fingers threw your hair, tickling your neck in that one, irritable spot that would render your limbs to jelly, it was enough to send any girl mad.

Ironically, that 'special spot' was the nape of your neck. The same spot that allowed you to kill the monsters that had terrorized human civilization for more than a century.

The beats that had been threatening to slaughter mankind were called Titans, and the world had just defeated them the previous morning. Naturally, wanting to celebrate, you and the Corporal had made the agreement of spending the day together. Which of course led well into the night and finished with the two of you waking up the next morning in the Captain's grand four-poster bed, savoring the brief moments the two of you had left at Headquarters before you had to return to the Wall.

After having woken up and spent a good long several hours 'enjoying each others company'. You had come up with the _brilliant_ idea of actually _leaving_ Levi's large bedroom to go visit Hanji and the others, who were most likely celebrating along with everyone else.

But of course, try as you might, the dark-haired, gray-eyed man had no intention of letting you leave, and made doing so by pinning you down against the mattress. Your hands locked together over your head singlehandedly by humanity's greatest soldier with his legs resting lightly around your stomach.

You didn't really mind _exactly_ that he was in a way, holding you hostage. But it wasn't necessarily against your own will. Well…it sort of was, but you enjoyed it more than you hated it. If anything, you felt a little flattered; learning that some that someone cared so deeply for you. Or least your bod–_No._ You cut the thought off then and there. Overall though, you knew that thoughts like those shouldn't go to your head. Given the rather intimate situation you were at the moment, which you kept in mind as he traced thin hypnotic circles down your body to try and convince you to stay with him.

"You know. I'm still going to try and see everyone celebrating. I don't see how this is going to try and persuade me," you frown, trying to keep your voice from slurring. Watching his face as he massaged your back with the other hand. The one not keeping you bound to the bed, I might add.

"I've beaten you hand to hand before and I can do it again." You said.

"_Si belle," _Levi whispered in your ear. Knowing you always adored it when the commander spoke in his native tongue. Leaning over you so that his cheek pressed delicately against your upper jawline, kissing the side of your face with such softness it was hard not to melt in his hands. _"Toujours aussi beau."_

You shivered, knowing that you wouldn't be able to fight against him much longer. You would get lost in his eyes, his words, and his touch before you could even take in a breath to drink in his wonderful smell of cinnamon, pine, and honey.

"Come on Captain. I know what you're trying to do. I think I might as well say 'hi' to Hanji and Mikasa before you lock me in your bedroom again." You said. Trying to keep your voice from shaking too much.

_Damn it…He's like a drug…Why me?_

Again, the ebony-haired Frenchman didn't answer. But you knew you had struck a tender cord when mentioning leaving; because his surprisingly soft and slender fingers moved faster up your back. Towards…towards your neck.

Your [e/c]'s widened with realization as you made a guess at what he was planning. Ironically, despite loving words and graceful touches, your ultimate weak spot as your neck. Your concluding Achilles heel. Most of the time if someone accidently or purposely (which was always Levi's last effort to get you to either a) stay with him in his bed or b) to 'enjoy each other's company') touch your nape, your legs would fold and your body would basically either horribly tense up or collapse in itself. Turning your limbs practically to jelly. (Figuratively of course, but it sure felt like it)

Unfortunately for you, your body did the latter; going against your internal and partially external protests as Levi's fingers brushed the very base of your neck. Pausing for a brief moment to check for any more of your pathetic protests. But it didn't really matter now, your body had already gone limp in his arms. As if preparing for what came next.

[E/c] eyes already half-closed you gazed up at the commander with a slightly dizzy unfocused expression.

Levi leaned his cheek against your upper jawline again, a smug smirk spreading across his features as he whispered sweet nothings in his native language into his lover's ear. [E/c]'s drooping closed.

"…What does that mean?" [Name] mumbled drowsily in her sleep, head lolling uselessly against his chest.

Levi chuckled softly, smirk fading to a soft smile as he now cradled [Name] in his arms, leaning his head down to kiss her forehead.

"_Bein dormer mon amour._ _Sleep well my love."_

__**A/N:**** How was that?**


End file.
